Satellite media receivers can now provide HDTV programming, parental controls, video on demand (VoD) services, digital video recording (DVR) services, and numerous other features that consumers can enjoy in the privacy of their home or office. These services however can be interrupted by inclement weather, a misaligned satellite dish, or some other source of interruption. When this happens, the consumer can miss an opportunity to view or record a media program of interest.